Tadaima
by ItsukaMei
Summary: Hanya secuil cerita ketika Aomine harus pulang telat *Nggak pinter bikin summary* AoKaga


**Tadaima**

 **Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Warning : Boys Love! OOC! Typo(s)! Bahasa tidak baku!**

 **Rated T serempetan M**

 **Pair : AoKaga**

 **Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak kalian setelah membaca, ya**

 **Mohon kesempatannya untuk review, tapi dimohon jangan flame ya..**

 **Klik FOLLOW atau FAVORITE**

 **Happy Reading!**

Gerakan jarum jam dinding di ruang tengah terdengar keras di malam yang sunyi seperti saat ini. Pukul delapan malam. Pemuda bersurai merah gradasi hitam itu tengah bermalas malasan, hanya tiduran di sofa berwarna putih di ruang tengah, sembari membolak balik setiap halaman dari salah satu majalah sport yang ia miliki.

Saat ini Kagami tengah menunggu manusia berambut _navy blue_ itu, sebut saja kekasihnya, pulang dari kantor. "Waktu akan berjalan lebih lambat, ketika kau menunggu" deretan kata barusan sepertinya benar untuk saat ini, berulang kali Kagami melirik ke arah jam dinding, perasaannya ia sudah bersantai di sofa sejak satu jam yang lalu, namun ekspetasinya tidak sesuai dengan realita, nyatanya ia baru saja menghabiskan waktu dua puluh menit di ruang tengah.

Kesepian? Tentu saja iya, biasanya di jam jam seperti saat ini, pria bersurai _navy blue_ itu sudah duduk manis di depan televisi, sembari ditemani Kagami yang asyik memainkan PSP milikinya. Tapi kali ini berbeda, lantaran tugas dari kepolisian yang harus mengulur jam pulang kekasihnya.

Pukul delapan lebih tiga puluh menit, kurang tiga puluh menit lagi pria jakung yang ditunggunya itu akan datang. Tiba-tiba mencuat dari otak Kagami, sebuah inisiatif untuk membunuh suasana sunyi seperti saat ini, diambilnya remote dari atas meja kaca yang tak jauh dari sofa, kemudia segera menghidupkan telivisi layar datar miliknya.

"Apa tak ada acara bagus yang bisa kutonton saat ini?" Ia mengomel kecil, diakhiri dengan dengusan kesal darinya.

Lelah, menekan tombol tombol angka dari remotenya guna mencari acara televisi yang menarik, Kagami akhirnya kembali mengambil satu majalah sport dari tumpukan majalah diatas meja. Kemudian kembali asyik membolak balik tiap halaman, namun kali ini ditemani dengan televisi yang dibiarkan mengoceh sendiri.

.

"Kurang lima belas menit.." Untuk kesekian kalinya, Kagami kembali melirik ke arah jam dinding. Rasa kantuk sepertinya mulai menginvasi, matanya mulai berat untuk sekedar melihat lihat setiap artikel di majalah.

Kagami menutup wajahnya dengan majalah yang sedari tadi sudah ia baca, dan kedua tangan yang disilangkan dibelakang kepalanya, ia memutuskan untuk mengistirahatkan kedua matanya itu yang mulai lelah, untuk sejenak. Alih alih mengistirahatkan matanya, Kagami malah tertidur, ditemani dengan televisi yang masih menyala.

.

 **Cklek..** " _Tadaima_.. "Pintu apartemen Kagami, terbuka. Pria bersurai _navy blue_ itu baru saja melepas sepasang sepatunya. Tak mendengar jawaban khas dari sang kekasih, pemuda bernama Aomine Daiki itu bergegas menuju ruang tengah, dimana terdengar bunyi televisi, mungkin saja pemilik iris _crimson_ itu ada disana.

"Oi, BAKAga-" Ucapannya terputus ketika mendapati kekasihnya tengah tertidur pulas di sofa, dengan sebagian muka yang tertutupi majalah, yang sepertinya akan jatuh sebentar lagi. Aomine mendekati figur itu lalu berlutut didepannya, mengambil majalah yamg menutupi wajah Kagami, kemudian mengusapnya dengan lembut. Ahh.. kekasihnya ini memang sangat manis, lihat saja wajahnya yang terlihat sangat polos ketika terlelap. Mulutnya yang sedikit terbuka, sukses membuat Aomine ingin menjadikannya santapan sepulang kerja, namun sepertinya ia terlalu sayang untuk merusak moment langka seperti ini, dan pada akhirnya, Aomine hanya mengusap lembut surai merah bergradasi hitam itu.

"Nnggh.." Sepertinya gerakan mengusap rambut Kagami itu, dapat dirasakan oleh siempunya. Membuatnya tersadar. Kelopak mata itu beberapa kali mengerjak, menampakan iris _crimson_ nya.

Kagami memberi tatapan sayu, sambil sesekali mengucek mata kirinya. " _Kawaii_... " Batin Aomine mencak-mencak kegirangan melihat hal sejenis itu.

"A.. _Okaeri_.." Kagami menjawab seadanya, saat melihat Aomine berlutut di sampingnya. Ketika ia mulai sepenuhnya tersadar, buru buru ia mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk."Maaf aku tertidur,"

"Harusnya kau tetap tertidur BAKA." Aomine segera menempati bagian kosong di sofa, di samping Kagami, sambil memijat tengkuknya sendiri.

"Ee? Kenapa?" Kagami kurang paham dengan ucapan Aomine.

"Ah, sudahlah." Aomine mengalihkan pandangannya menghadap televisi. Tingkah laku Aomine itu membuat Kagami akhirnya segera melancarkan jurus merengeknya.

"Ayolah, jelaskan padak-" Namun rengekan itu harus terpotong dengan ciuman lembut dari pemuda berkulit _tan_ itu, yang mendarat tepat di bibir Kagami. Tangan kiri Aomine mendorong kepala Kagami, memperdalam ciuman mereka, semakin dalam.

Namun harus terhenti ketika Kagami memukul mukul pelan dada bidang Aomine, ia kehabisan nafas.

"Ah.. Ha.. Hah.. Aho-mine." Kagami terengah-engah kehabisan nafas, dengan semburat merah menghiasi wajahnya. Aomine berniat untuk melanjutkan kegiatannya, dengan menyusup ke dalam t-shirt berwarna merah yang Kagami kenakan, namun Kagami segera menghentikan tingkah nakal kekasihnya. Tangannya menggenggam pergelangan tangan Aomine. "Mandi dulu, sana. Aku akan menghangatkan makan malam untukmu." Ucap Kagami. Aomine sepertinya tidak senang dengan itu, "Aku merindukamu BAKA."

"Kemudian lakukan apapun yang kau inginkan." Kalimat yang Kagami lontarkan, seperti menjadi lampu hijau bagi Aomine, untuk menghabiskan malam yang panas bersama kekasihnya yang manis itu. Aomine tak menjawab, ia berdiri, kemudian berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Diikuti dengan Kagami dibelakangnya, menuju dapur.

.

Selesai mengganti pakaiannya dengan kaos dan celana pendek, Aomine pelan-pelan menghampiri Kagami yang masih asyik dengan penggorengan.

Tanpa menimbulkan suara sedikitpun, Aomine langsung memeluk Kagami dari belakang dan menggigit leher putihnya, sehingga meninggalkan tanda kemerahan. Kagami yang tak menyadari kehadiran kekasih gelapnya itu, kaget setengah mati. "Ittai..!" Pekik Kagami.

Kagami mematikan kompor lalu memutar tubuhnya agar bisa berhadapan dengan Aomine. Sekedar untuk menemukan kekasihnya tersenyum mesum di balik punggungnya. Tangan kiri Aomine sudah melingkar di pinggang Kagami, perlahan mengeleminasi inci demi inci di antara mereka. Sampai akhirnya tak menyisakan satu centi pun.

Kagami tak sempat mengelak ketika Aomine mendaratkan ciuman penuh nafsunya. Sepertinya Kagami paham betapa pemuda _tan_ itu merindukan dirinya, sehingga tak ada perlawanan yang ia lakukan, malahan Kagami melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Aomine.

Masih di dalam sesi ciuman panas mereka, tangan kiri Aomine perlahan merogoh ke dalam saku celananya untuk mengambil sesuatu, sedangkan tangan kanannya mengambil alih tugas tangan kirinya, menjaga Kagami untuk tetap di posisinya saat ini.

 **Ckrak.. Ckrak..** Kedua gelang besi yang saling terhubung itu telah melingkar di kedua pergelangan Kagami. "A-Aho- apa yang kau lakukan?!" Kagami melepas ciumannya dengan paksa.

"Kagami Taiga kau ditangkap karena telah menghalangiku untuk melakukan tugasku, memerintahku secara paksa, dan karena kau terbangun ketika aku masih menikmati wajah manismu ketika tidur. Untuk itu kau perlu menerima hukuman." Aomine berbicara selayaknya seorang polisi yang menangkap seorang kriminal, ditambah lagi dengan seringai ganas yang membuat Kagami bergidik ngeri.

"Dasar Aho! Jangan main main dengan benda seperti ini!" Kagami marah-marah, namun tangannya masih tetap melingkar di leher Aomine, dasar _tsundere_.

"Aku ini polisi, BAKA. Tentu saja ini bukan pertama kalinya aku bermain dengan benda semacam ini." Aomine meremehkan. "Dan sekarang, panggil aku officer-Daiki, Taiga.." Nada sedutif dari Aomine sukses membuat wajah Kagami memerah.

"K-kau gila.! Tidak akan." Kagami mencak mencak tidak terima.

"Kalau begitu jangan harap benda ini terlepas sampai besok malam. Atau bisa lebih lama lagi. Hm?" Aomine mengintimidasi, tak lupa seringai khasnya masih ia tunjukkan. Membuat Kagami terdiam sejenak. Dirasa lama, Aomine mendesak Kagami dengan meremas hot ass Kagami, membuat iris _crimson_ itu melebar. "O-oke oke. Aku akan mengucapkannya." Kagami mengalah. Sedangkan Aomine tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

Ia menelan ludah, "Y-y-yes officer-Daiki." Kagami terbata.

"Berarti kau sudah siap untuk menerima hukumannya, kan."

"Tu-Tunggu dulu Aomi-mmffftt..." Aomine kembali melanjutkan, ciumannya yang tadi sempat terpotong, sembari memboyong Kagami menuju kamar tidur, dengan _bridal style_.

"Ngh..Engh..Aah" aomine semakin menggila saat ia mendengar desahan demi desahan yang lolos dari bibir Kagami, ketika ia mencoba menghiasi seluruh bagian di leher Kagami dengan tanda berwarna merah. Dibukanya pintu kamar menggunakan kaki kanan Aomine. Kemudian menutupnya dengan kaki kirinya.

.

"Ah! Ah! Ah! Ja-ngan kasa-r... Ah! Sa-kit."

* * *

 **Pojok author, ItsukaMei desu**

 **Nani kore?! ItsukaMei bikin apaan ini?!**

Oke, jadi sebenernya fanfic nista ini hasil perpaduan ide dari ItsukaMei dengan teman lama di acara reunian. Ini karena kami berdua, sama sama suka pair AoKaga , bukan cuma suka, tergila gila iya.

Lagian sekarang kan awal Mei, berarti sebentar lagi kita akan menyambut AoKaga day dong.! Nggak sabar..! MY OTP

Mungkin sampai sini dulu.. _Ja_

 **ItsukaMei**


End file.
